Join or Fall
by Itachi anime
Summary: Strange things have happened.Earl and Azien joining forces, Naraku on a thrid wheel, what is happening? who is the real enemy? Lavi, Allen and Kanda must uncover the mystery with Ichigo and friends. What exactly is happening? UNDER MAJOR CONSTRUCTION.
1. To Bleach it is!

**DISCLAIMER – i do not own or bleach, keep reading more chapters are coming soon! Actully i really do wish i owned -Man... Crap. The ratings might change... some OC characters, no pairings just yet...**

D.G.M and Bleach cross-over

The Earl and Azien join forces.

It was a silent day down at the black order, Allen was walking down the hallways trying to get to the lunch room.

"what a wonderful day," he said to himself as he entered the room, he brushed his white hair back from his face, Allen had walked to the line

"hey Jerry! how are you today?"

"Well i'll be!" Jerry sprung with happiness, "It's little Allen Walker! so what can i take the honor of cooking fo you today?"

Allen though for a while, a light bulb appeared, "well, how about 40 Mitarishi dongos, oh! and also one bowl of Raman, no make that 20 bowls of Raman! oh yeah! and give me all the soba you've got! and 15 cakes for dessert plaese"

"Why i just love cooking for you my little Allen," Jerry had walked to start his cooking but came right back, "Oh! and just for the record, Kumoi needs to see you, he said right after you eat okay?"

"um...yes i guess"

In Kumoi's office...

"Allen! what a pleasure to see you today!" said Kumoi, he had the same crazy smile on his face,

"oh hi Chief Kumoi, do i have a mission?" Allen was dressed in his exorcist coat, Lavi, and Kanda were sitting inside, on the couch.

Kumoi got serious.

"Allen, you Kanda and Lavi will be traveling to a whole different show, this one is called Bleach, it is said that one of the Soul reapers enemies named Azien, has teamed up with the Millennium Earl, and now count less Akuma have been spotted, so have Hollows in their world, it is also said that the clan of Noah are also on the move too, so are the Espada, they need your help."

Kumoi had looked to the three, "the black order owes a lot to the Soul Society, so don't mess up"

Lavi stood up, "so, how are we even getting to Bleach?"

"Good question," said Allen confused.

Kumoi got on another of his psycho looks, "Reever!" he called,

"Coming Chief," Reever had slowly walked into the room, he carryed some sort of remote with him.

"Here," he handed it to Lavi, "just type what show you want to teleport to,and press the red button.

Lavi had typed in the letters B-L-E-A-C-H and they were soon flying to Bleach.

"Man I cant wait!" said Allen, "i haven't seen Ichigo in some time! Only on television I can see him!"

Lavi looked to him with a smile.

"Hmp, Shut up Bean sprout" Kanda had finally spoke.

"The name's Allen, or are you just too dumb to say it Kanda?"

"Grrrrr..." they both had static between them.

"Hey Yuu!" Lavi yelled.

"Stop calling me that stupid bunny!"

The portal had closed and they were out in front of two people, one girl was kind of short with purple eyes and black hair, and the other was tall with orange hair, "so you are the one's from the Black order I suppose?" said the girl with the black hair.

"Lavi's the name!" Lavi was the first to speak, Rukia looked to Ichigo confused.

"So uh, you with the white hair," said Ichigo pointing to Allen, "so whats up with the white hair? Did you dye it or something? Whats your name?"

Allen stood up, "My name is Allen Walker, exorcist from the black order, the white hair that I have and this mark on my eye was the price to pay for bringing Mana, my adoptive father back as an akuma, but thanks to this, I can finally understand why it is that I fight, I will destroy the Earl and you soul reapers will take care of Azien"

The group was silent, Rukia pointed a hand to Kanda, "Name? you with the long hair"

"hmp…" Kanda responded, Rukia wasn't to happy, so she kicked him.

"Name now pretty boy!" she yelled while stepping on his back.

"It's Kanda! Yuu Kanda!" Rukia had gotten off.

Allen all of a sudden, turned on his left eye, and turned into the crowned clown, "Right there," he said jumping up to his feet, to the crowd of people that stood behind them.

"Your all akuma! Show yourself!"

Rukia and Ichigo turned to their soul reaper selfs and took out their zanpaktous, there were about 15 akuma before them, "the Earl and Azien Knew we were coming," said Ichigo, about 4 hallows stepped before them.

In Aziens hideout…

"With my akuma and the clan of noah, and with your hallows and the Espada, we can finilly destroy the soul society and the black order, once and or all…" ahahhahah!hahahahaa!

"great plain Earl," said Azien, with a smile, "but can I ask you something?"

"yes? Speak Azien"

"why are your teeth so big?"

"honestly I have no idea"

Allen jumped high into the air, and landed on top of the large school building, he reached out his hand, "Crowned Clown!" the holy sowrd had flew through four of the akuma distroying them in a loud blast.

"Dang!" yelled Ichigo, while swinging Zangetsu in and out of the head of one of the Hallows, "just how many of these are their?"

"Man, i really cant stand these Hallows! all they do is stomp around the place! ya trying to kill me?"

After the long battle, the five had rested along the wall of the school, "aww man! look at me!" said Lavi, "this was my favorite coat and now it's all torn, hey Yuu-"

"STOP Freakin Calling ME YUU! STUIPED RABBIT!"

Rukia and Ichigo stood up, "Okay, so Rukia, what do you plan to do with them all now? it's late so we cant get to the Soul Soceity right now, and we have school right after that"

"Old man over there,"

"It's Allen not old man"

"yeah whatever," said Rukia.

AT ICHIGOS HOUSE

"Other people will be joining us, the ruler of the Western parts of the Soul Society, Sesshomaru - sama and his half brother Inuyasha" Rukia said, the group was stationed at Ichigo's house, Ichigo had went out hunting any stray hallows.

"Is there anyone else?" Lavi asked.

Rukia suddenly started to smile, "Onii-san!" she hugged the pillow in front of her, "Onii-san Byakuya-sama!"

"Byakuya – sama?" Allen said, "who is he supposed to be..?"

Kanda then turned around to the door, he turned the knob and stepped out, "Hey Yu where ya going to?" Lavi said with his same goffy smile, "to see a friend maybe..?"

"Hptn" Kanda grunted and left the room.

"It's most likly private..." Allen said, "but he shouldn't be so rude about it!"

"So," Allen started, "Rukia, when are we meeting this Byakuya – sama?-"Allen abrubtly stopped his words, the knob on the door had turned...


	2. Taken as a warning

**DISCLAIMER – i do not own or bleach, keep reading more chapters are coming soon! Actully i really do wish i owned -Man... Crap. The ratings might change... some OC characters, no pairings just yet... HELLO! THANK U FOR READING THIS! I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD ONCE A WEEK! SKOOLS IN THE WAY! this chapter is really rated T...**

**Inu- No –Taisho? Byakuya? Sesshomaru?**

The knob on the door had slowly turned, reveling a tall lean figure, his hair glossy and white, flowed down his back, tied into a neat pony tail... "Rukia, where has the orange haired one went off to? and your brother...?"

Rukia had quicky bowed to him, her smile was now stern, yet serious, "Taichio of squad 3, Taisho-sama, my older brother, Taichio of squad 6, Byakuya – sama, has not yet arrived, rest assured he will be here soon"

Taisho was now not even focused on Rukia, but on the two who sat before him, dumbfounded.

He narrowed his golden eyes, Lavi looked up with his good eye, at the tall captain before him, then down to Rukia, Lavi and Allen both bowed down respectively apologizing.

"Stand."

Taisho's one word had rung with command in his stern voice. Lavi, Allen and Rukia all stood, just as Ichigo flew in from his bed room window. Ichigo stood, just for a few seconds before he exploded, "How did you get into my house?" Ichigo yelled, pointing at the captain of one of the strongest squads in the Soul Socity, InuTaisho only looked at him, in his amusement, he let out a deep chuckle, which made Allen and Lavi shiver, "Ichigo, long time no see"

Ichigo stopped his play-panicking, and smiled.

"Long time no see, Dad."

Allen and Lavi both gasped, their mouths nearly touching the ground, Lavi, was first to talk, "THAT IS NOT YO DADA!" Lavi pointed to InuTaisho, who had stood just looking at him.

"But this is my son."

"But your hair is white and his is orange."

"But he is my son."

"But his eyes are brown and yours are gold."

"But he is my son."

"But even if you two are both Soul Reapers, your personalities are completely different"

"Even so, he is my son."

"But-" Just as Lavi was about to make another comment, the door opened, Sesshomaru, vice captain of squad 3 stepped into the room, his solom look just a bit different from his fathers.

"Hello little brothers..." he started, "how are you?" Sesshomaru had smiled warmly to his YOUNGER brother Ichigo... "Im fine..it's nice of you-"

"Wa-Wait on second!" Allen said, his confustion taking over, "Is Ichigo really your kid, or is he adopted?"

"Nope," Sesshomaru said, "he is my brother."

"But your hair is white."

"He is my brother."  
>"But his hair is short."<p>

"he is my brother."  
>"But even so, your eye colors are both completly different and-"<p>

the door had once again, swong open, reveling the tall captian of squad 6, Byakuya.

Immediately, Rukia had ran to greet her older brother, who she had been very fond of.

Byakuya ddint move, just at that, InuTaisho walked over to him, Byakuya then fell to the ground, reveling a large wound on his back.

A letter written in blood, Ichigo and co. had ran over to aid Byakuya, InuTaisho read the note:

_Hm...if you found this then he must still be living, well done, but all is in vain for you all, Soul Reapers and Extrocist, i know, no, we all know about you all, we can track you down, we have as many hollows as we need to compltly destroy you, the Soul Socity and the Black Order, take this as a warning, try to object, and the 'people' will die. Try and find what I mean..._

_-Naraku_

Allen stood confused at the note that was below him, Byakuya, was taken downstairs', to the living room.

In a little while Sesshomaru had Captain Byakuya patched up, and laying in a deep sleep.

Lavi was sitting in the corner trying to see if he can track where the note was sent.

InuTaisho was outside. His thought's were all a wonder, "Hn." he said, while starting to walk out into the open, "this Naraku person, he must be bold to actually send a warning letter," he then frowned, not so much as others can see, "Naraku must be strong, having Captain Byakuya beaten like that."

InuTaisho had continued to walk, not to fast, nor to slow, his perfect stride had then turned into a slight running pace, then he started to dash, _"What is this that I am sensing? I smell...something is off..."_

His running had counted, as he dashed past stray people walking in the streets, he jumped over some buildings, then came to a small clearing. "Who are you? Show yourself." Out of the air came a tall man, dressed to perfection in a black tuxedo, his brown hair curled to the top and backs of his head, his golden eyes twinkled as he spoke.

"You must be the taicho of squad 3, very nice to meet you," he brought up a gloved hand and snapped, upon the snap, came numerous Akuma, all of them level 3's.

"Who has sent you?" InuTaisho said in his deep yet demanding tone, "Well of course," the man answered, "the Earl did, who else would have?" InuTaisho had drawn his sword.

"Tell me, do you know of the one that goes by the name of Naraku?"

"Yes, do you wish to meet him?"

"..."

"why the silence?"

"..."

"hello?"

"..."

"uh..."

"Sorry I was thinking, of...something."

The tall man had smiled just a bit, "InuTaisho, do you know of the boy named Allen?" InuTaisho had pulled down his defense, "what do you want the kid?"

"Let's just say, there's someone who's DIEING to meet him and Lavi..." The man smiled, "and I mean Literally..."

"You seem to have a peeked interest in speaking as if this affects me, if you want to see Allen, then inform him, not me-" his words were stopped once again, by the strong sent of fresh blood, "Hm...You smell that don't you" the golden eyed man smiled, "that's the sent of fresh exorcist, right off the knife."

Just as the man spoke those words, a giant tree had appeared out of the ground, with a person chained on to the tree, his long hair was staggered over his face, his head was down in defeat, his coat was ripped in several places, and blood seemed to pour from his broken skin...

"This little guy had tried to put up a fight," the golden eyed man had said, breaking the silence, "but he...lets just say, wasn't good enough when in contacted to skill, I was well above him..."

The young man lifted his head, "Dam..." with out even finishing his words, his head fell once more.

InuTaisho was then enraged, "You Noah, that was Kanda!" InuTaisho screamed, "State your name, right this moment!"

"Hm...Very well then..."

He smiled, taunting InuTaisho every second, "my name is..."

"Tykki. Very nice to meet you." he chuckled.

"Well, before you die anyway's..."


	3. Discard and Flee

**Chapter 3 is finally up! I'm trying to upload a bit faster…DISCLAIMER – I do not own -Man or bleach. Actually I really do wish I owned -Man... Crap. The ratings might change... some OC characters, no pairings just yet... HELLO! THANK U FOR READING THIS! I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD ONCE A WEEK! **

**Chapter 3+ Discard…and Flee **

Tykki had signaled for the Akuma to attack, a grin curving over his face, InuTaisho had drew his Zanpacto, it looked as a normal kantana, for the appception of the dark blue and gold hilt and blue sheath. He then pulled the kantana close to himself, running towards the large army of Akuma standing before him.

Tykki smiled as he watched InuTaisho fight of four level three's at a time, "This should be interesting…"

InuTaisho had swept through the akuma easily and with grace, several of the level 3 akuma had started to shoot, non-stop, InuTaisho dogging everyone of them, he shoot up from the ground, slicing two of them in half, just as he finish with those two, he was brought down to the ground with a thud.

"Crap…" he said, as he sat up, a stinging pain shot through him, he then held his side, when he took it off, he felt a thick liquid, "Blood?" he grunted, "they injured me..?" he had a surprised look on his face, "why so surprised?" Tykki taughted the Captain of squad 3, "I see that you're a Soul Reaper, and in fact a taicho (captain) have you never fought with an Akuma?"

InuTaisho had only glared at Tykki, he then stood, "do not think that I am actually weak enough to be overpowered by lowly Akuma, and a single Noah, I am Captain of Squad 3, former ruler of the Western Lands, this InuTaisho shall show you to your grave!" He screamed the last part out. He positioned his Zanpakto sideways at the sky, "Now, spark, Raikostu" his blade had glowed in a light blueish white color, Tykki's face had showed a surpized expression, InuTaisho had released his Zanpacto, Raikotsu, the blade was complete lighting.

"You Noah B++++" InuTaisho growled just at the thought of Tykki.

"B+++++ you say?" Tykki then smiled, his golden eyes glittering, "your interesting..."

**Back to Byakuya –Byakuya POV-**

I had awoken with a greeting of pain in my left shoulder, my vision blurry, I blinked a couple of times now seeing my sister, Rukia, talking on her soul pager, a white haired boy and a red haired one were calling out some ones name, telling him to stop where he was going, "R-Rukia?" I just barely managed to chock out of my mouth, the pain in my shoulder had increased upon me trying to sit up.

"Byakuya-sama!" Rukia had fell to my side, I then noticed this was Ichigo's room, and this was his bed… I sighed when I then remembered what had happened to me…

_I had been walking out alone that night, looking for Ichigos house, when suddenly, I was surrounded by several demons, they all were huge spiders the largest with a man, or should I say, demon man on his back. He smiled, his phyco-red eyes immediately told me that he was the enemy, "Hello soul reaper…My name is Naraku, do you know where the rest of your friends are hiding?"_

_I did not answer, I then fearlessly took out my sword, "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" Naraku smiled, as if he had planned to be caught by my Bankai._

_Just like that, he disapered, "Destroy him."_

_Naraku's voice had boomed trough out the dark skies, and his demons had attacked, using Senbonzakura, it was easy to evade, and destroy his weak demons, destroying them all with my garud not up, my Senbonzakura fully released leaving me un-armed…_

"_Your Garud is Down Byakuya…"_

"_Wha..!" I tried to flashed step, yet it was too late, Naraku had stabbed me with his hand,pericing right through me, "C-Crap…"_

_He pulled a bloody hand out of me, leaving me looking disgraceful, my clothing red and soaked with my own blood._

_Naraku smirked, I still stood up, there was no way I was going to fall at my enemy's feet, "Hm…your stronger than I expected Byakuya-Tichio"_

"_Hn."_

_Naraku brought the bloody hand to his mouth and licked it, "A captains blood taste just like a dogs -_

_My breathing was still calm, I held the deep wound with my left hand and Senbonzakura with my right, "Naraku, you and your cowardly actions haven't changed a bit I see" this time he stopped trying to anger me, then backed away._

"_I will destroy you and the soul society, for what you've done to me…imprisoned for all those years…!"_

_Naraku had left._

_Disappeared._

_Ran away._

"_Good, he has- gah!" I had forgotten all about how he had injured me, "Crap, I need to get this thing treated now!" As I flash stepped to Ichigo's house were the rest of them were waiting for me, Naraku had followed me, Flash stepping faster than I ever had, I knew I couldn't fight him, yet he still insist on trying to fight me, because of my weakened state._

"_Why have you started pursue me-gah!" My wound felt odd, not just pain, but something else was picking at me slowly…_

"_Feel that?" Naraku was suddenly in front of me, "You can't move can you? that's because I've poisoned you, it's okay, I won't kill you…not yet, I want to play with you just a bit longer…"_

_I couldn't move, I was frozen, the pain was immense but I couldn't scream, just then he punched me right in my poisoned wound, blood coming out of my mouth and dripping to my bottom lip, biting back a scream of immense pain, I found my way around him, but this time, I fell, I could go no further, amazingly, Naraku still had not followed me, got back up, flash-stepping once more before finally getting to Ichigo's front door, I could hear the others inside, Naraku was behind me._

_Once the door had opened, Naraku had left leaving behind some sort of warning…_

"And that was it."

**Still Byakuya POV.**

Rukia had started to change the bandages to my wound, a look of worry on her face, since the others were in a different room, I would let what I did next slide.

I brought a hand and patted her, a look of confusion now on her face, "Do not worry about this Byakuya, he can take care of himself well."

"But-"

"It is okay, I am here aren't I?"

Rukia had beamed, I haven't seen her smile like that in so long, I should try to act like this more often.

Just then, the one named Allen had came into the room, "Oi, I think you should see this…"

"What's wrong Allen?" the red haired one Lavi walked inside, Allen turned to him, a serious look on his face.

"It's InuTaisho-taicho…"

The room had went silent.

"And Kanda."

**YES! Finilly done! I want to make Byakuya look more like a brother to Rukia then a superior… PLEZ R AND R~! THANK U FO READING!#$%^&*()! **


	4. Kidnapped

**Chapter 4 is finally up! I'm trying to upload a bit faster…DISCLAIMER – I do not own -Man or bleach. Actually I really do wish I owned -Man... Crap. The ratings might change... some OC characters, no pairings just yet... HELLO! THANK U FOR READING THIS! I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD ONCE A WEEK! **

**Chapter 4+ Kidnapped.**

**Re-cap on chapter 3:**

_Rukia had beamed, I haven't seen her smile like that in so long, I should try to act like this more often. Just then, the one named Allen had came into the room, "Oi, I think you should see this…" "What's wrong Allen?" the red haired one Lavi walked inside, Allen turned to him, a serious look on his face. "It's InuTaisho-taicho…" The room had went silent. "And Kanda."_

Captain InuTaisho had walking inside, his captain's shoiroi was ripped, and he carried a now awake a breaking Kanda at his side, Kanda's entire shirt was ripped off, showing the giant tattoo on his chest.

"It was Tykki…" Kanda said, looking to the ground, "his butterflies, Tease, had surrounded me, I didn't know what to do…then I fought Tykki… and I lost."

Allen, Lavi and Ichigo were in the living room of Ichigo's house, "Most likely, since Naraku, and the Earl both already showed themselves, Azien will be next," Lavi said, "I couldn't track down where the note came from, forgive me for that."

Sessomaru then walked inside from the front door, "Lavi, Allen, brother, come with me right this second."

Allen stood up, putting back on his white gloves, "shouldn't we tell Rukia and the captains first before leaving-"

"We do not have the time!" Sessomaru had started out the door and started to run at full speed, with Lavi, Allen and his brother Ichigo following.

(Okay, if you played the game Bleach 3rd Phantom…you'll know how these characters look, if ya don't, look it up!)

"Fujimaru! You must stop this madness!" the young women soul reaper yelled, tears forming in her eyes, she was on the ground, the male soul reaper who had looked just like her, was standing above her his sword raised above his head, his eyes had an odd glow in them.

"Fujimaru! What would Lord Segain and Lady Kanaka think?"

"Ma-Matsuri..!" Fujimaru was trying to fight his arm from killing his twin sister, the glow in his eyes started to fade, just a bit… "Negate (Run) …Matsurai..!" Fujimaru yelled as his arm came down, sword in hand.

Matsuri covered her head waiting for impact, it never came, only a sense of being lifted into the air, then back to the ground, slowly she opened her eyes, just to see Lavi carring her in his arms.

"Who…?" just then she jumped down to the ground and ran over to her brother, Fujimaru, the glowing tint had now completely left his eyes.

"Matsuri..? are you okay?" he asked weakly.

"Fujimaru! What happened to you? You suddenly started trying to kill me instead of Azien! He was right in front of us then…"

Matsuri stopped taking when she saw Fujimaru's eyes close. He was still.

"Fujimaru! Fujimaru!" Tears started to well up in her eyes, Allen had walked over and kneeled at her side,

"Death is a very sad thing…Matsuri."

Sessomaru had kneeled down then heard a loud snore, looking down at Fujimaru, Sessomaru saw he was asleep, and drolling.

"Don't tell me," Allen said,

"He's asleep."

They all fell silent.

Matsuri suddenly looked enraged, "WAKE THE HELL UP YOU GOOD FOR NOTHIN'!" She punched him dead in the face, awaking him with a bloody nose.

"Wha- Matsuri! Your okay!" Fujimaru hugged her as if he hadn't seen her in years, just then, his smile faded away. "It's all because of him…he might have taken aways Lady Kanaka right Matsuri?"

The others were confused, "Sessomaru," Matsuri started, "nice to meet you again, and thank you for bringing back Fujimaru,"

"So," Sessomaru started, he wanted answers, "Has anything happened to Lady Kanaka? And why are you two back in the world of the living?"

Fujimaru frowned. "It started, like a normal day…"

-" We were all in the soul society, we were with Lord Segain-Taicho , and Uno-hana –Taicho , it was all calm in the Soul Society, Until, these strange machine like creatures had started to attack us all, they had shoot at us all, but most of us easily doged them, the girl who was floating in the sky while we were fighting, just stood there-"

"The girl!" Allen said, "what was her skin completion, tell me her facial features!"

"She was extremely dark shaded, almost gray colored, and she had the strangest golden eyes almost like Sessomaru's, and the strange crosses on her forehead…"

"Rhode…" Allen continued, "was any one else there? What about this Lord Segain and Uno-Hana?"

"The Soul Society was forced to evacuate everyone, as we now speak, the Soul Society is completely deserted."

"Lady Kanaka, was taken hostage along with several others who were in the Soul Society at that time" Matsuri cocked out, "I think the names were, Lena Lee, and Orihime, then theres Lady Kanaka-"

"Lena Lee came with us!" Lavi said, panic almost in his tone, "I thought Chief Komui said she'll be staying…at the Order"

"She must have not wanted to become a burden, to us Lavi," Allen said, trying to calm his friend, he turned back to Matsuri, "Was Azien there?"

"I was just getting to him, he was the reason, that Fujimaru had tried to kill me, Azien had done that to several others in the Soul Society, but lucky, it was just a few, and Kempachi – Taicho knocked them out,"

"By that time, Lord Segain had went with us, and some of the other Captains and Soul Reapers out of the Sereitei, and now here we are in the World Of The Living."

"Naraku, Azien, and even the Earl, Akuma, and Hallows have shown up, even the Clan of Noah," Allen griped his hand into a fist, "Now they have our own companions…"

Ichigo gripped his Zangetsu, "We'll find them…" The whole group turned to face him, "Were gonna find them, and put an end to all of this…"

"Yes we shall…"


	5. Truth Be Told

**Sorry for the late update! I wasn't on the computer for a long time! Plez don't blame me! **

(_T-T_) **NOW READ OR THE BUNNY GETS IT! **

**Right to the Story… **

_**Re-Cap on Chapter 4-**_

_Fujimaru frowned. "It started, like a normal day…We were all in the soul society, we were with Lord Segain-Taicho , and Uno-hana –Taicho , it was all calm in the Soul Society, Until, these strange machine like creatures had started to attack us all, they had shoot at us all, but most of us easily doged them, the girl who was floating in the sky while we were fighting, just stood there-" _

"_The girl!" Allen said-"Rhode …"_ _Matsuri cocked out, "I think the names were, Lena Lee, and Orihime, then theres Lady Kanaka-""Lena Lee came with us!" Lavi said, panic almost in his tone, "I thought Chief Komui said she'll be staying…at the Order" "Now they have our own companions…"Ichigo gripped his Zangetsu, "We'll find them…" The whole group turned to face him, "Were gonna find them, and put an end to all of this…"_

"_Yes we shall…"_

They all turned around to the deep voice, a man in a Captains hakamana, who had short but not too short red hair, and a women with a long black braid around her neck.

"Segain-sama? Uno-Hana-Taicho?" Fujimaru said dusting himself off while standing next to his twin sister Matsuri, they bowed to the two captains.

"Matsuri, Fujimaru, im glad that you both are safe," Lord Segain said to the two twins infront of him, "Sesshomaru-san, bring your friends along with us, Matsuri and Fujimaru please follow, we have much to discuss."

An eerie silence had overcome the group, and so, they followed along.

"Do you wish to know?" Captain Uno-Hana stared, Allen jumped,

"Yes Captain," Allen said "Please tell us, what exactly is going on here? Who is Naraku? My partner Lavi and I were only told that Azien and the Earl were working together, but this Naraku character continues to hide in the shadows,"

"And Naraku," Lavi said, "was completely untraceable when he sent us that warning in the most disturbing ways; He was even able to defeat Captain Byakuya-sama when they had crossed paths"

Lord Segain was surprised just for a second, then closed his eyes, "would all like to know," he opened his eyes looking back at the group of teens, "who Naraku really is?"

**NARAKU.**

Lena Lee had awoken with a slight pain in her legs, _is my innocence acting up again?_

"So you've finally awoken, little M.s…" A deep dark voice said to her, Lena Lee had franticly tried to get up from the, now noticed, chains that wrapped around her legs and her arms, forcing her to stand up, "Your struggling entertains me" the dark voice was closer, footsteps had then entered the room she was in, red eyes shone in the darkness.

"Who…Who are you! And where am I?"

"No need to worry, just tell me who sent you and where you're other friends are."

"I have no idea." Lena Lee spat out. "I've told you time and time again I know nothing!"

"Listen girl," Naraku started, while walking closer to Lena Lee in the dark, "where you've come from, I've already dealt with your powers and I will kill the other two easily that had came along with you, now decide."

Lena Lee was silent, not a word was said; "so that's how you want to be" Naraku had finally turned on a light that lit the entire room, and there he stood, dressed in an expensive looking Hakama (Looks like a kimono, the one soul reapers have) his long black hair tied into a pony tail at the top of his head.

"Listen girl," Naraku said, putting a hand on the side of her face, "I use whatever means necessary to get any type of Info I need, so tell me or else I'll get it out of you by force."

Lena Lee still wouldn't break. She still stood strong; _I've just got to stall him until those other two _escape_ from that cell he put them both in _Lena Lee had silenced her mind, "I won't speak"

"Hm." Naraku frowned, then grabbed Lena Lee throwing her across the room,

"Agh!" She hit a wall and fell to the carpet covered ground, "you…" Lena Lee had struggled to stand "Try what you will, but I will not speak." She was now on her feet, but shaking.

"Good job of standing back on your feet," "Huh!" Lena Lee looked behind and found Naraku who already stringed his cold arms around her,

"What are you doing? Let go of me!"

"Hn…didn't I tell you, I get what I want."

"My name is Lena Lee-Lee, that's it, now let the others go!"

Naraku then pinned her down (AN- this is Naraku's room) to his bed, "what are you doing!" Lena Lee yelled while trying to kick him off, to no avel.

"Hm…im gonna get all the info I need out of you, with WHATEVER means nessassary, even if it means this…"

**Orihime POV**

"Souten Kisshun! I reject!" I said while I once again broke one of the bars that kept me and Lady Kanaka captive in this cellar, the red haired women and I were both taken here by these demon like humans, but then, the green haired girl that looked about my age, was taken separate from us, now I know I should do something, I hope that Ichigo and the others know where we are, because I don't think I can save the girl all on my own-

"What is your name?"

"Huh?" Turning around, I saw it was the red haired women who had called me.

Turning back to destroying the last three bars, "Orihime. That's my name. and yours?"

"Kanaka, Lady Kanaka, you are a strong warrior Orihime."

Smiling was my answer, I knew deep down that I had always needed someone to protect me, and I still do. "Souten Kisshun! I-Re-JECT!"

Lady Kanaka and I had started to run out down the hallway, and soon enough guards weren't far off, "Orihime let me handle this!" Lady Kanaka said while she turned around to face the guards who were all strange looking, not like an Espada, but almost like a…more like a demon that looked human…

**Lady Kanaka POV**

I took out my Si-Shuon mirror and it glowed once I pressed it forwards, and the guards around us fell down with a thud, (AN-The Si-Shuon mirror takes all power away from enemys) "Let's go!" Orihime and I had both ran out, now looking for the girl with the green hair, "Segain-chan," (AN-Lord Segain's sister is Lady Kanaka, she's older than him, yet he's taller than her.) "Please say you can save us. Please."

**All POV**

"Naraku is no normal person," Lord Segain started once they were all at Kisukes place, "he's an other worldly demon from futal era Japan, same with Captain InuTaisho, and his son Sessomaru, Ichigo has been living with them for some time after the death of his family, they were killed Azien I recall, after Sessomaru and his Father had adopted him, they are Demons, but Naraku, is one of those power hungry demons who has the Shikon no Tama (AN- Shikon Jewel) and it's now believed that he may be the only real enemy here"

"But why?" Allen asked confused, Kisuke walked into the room.

"Well, when Fujimaru here had told us that story about the attack by the Noah Rholde, but why do you think no one had died? Why do you think the soul society was evacuated? And the Noah had left once the soul society was empty? Even at the time when Captain InuTaisho and Tykki fought and Kanda was captured-"

"Tykki could have killed Kanda at anytime, but he dident…" Lavi started, "But why?"

"Simple;" Kisuke smiled one eye showing from under his green and white hat, "Azien and the Earl are not the real enemy."

** Earl POV**

"Azien, remember, we do not want much interference with the Soul Reapers and the Exorcist,"

"Of course, we already know our prime goal in this battle," Azien said, no smile at all.

"Our prime goal, is taking back what HE has stolen from us, taking our revenge on that Demon who took from us both,"

"Naraku. You're a Dead Man."

**SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER! I love the way this one goes along, Yes, It's kinda crazy with the characters ive added, yes, what you think is happening to poor Lena Lee is happening, *Evil Grin…* the Earl and Azien both hate Naraku for a reason reveled in about two chapters, they're not the real evil dudes, chapter six is WAY interesting…**

**Well, Bye- Bye… For now…..******


	6. IMPORTANT!

**IMPORTANT**

**Hello all my wonderful readers! ItachiAnime here, sorry but this chappie is just a little authors note, I haven't gotten many review's on the story so far, and I need a bit of help with what I should do with the Orihime, Lady Kanaka and Lena Lee kidnapping thing.**

**My Midget of a Brother**

**+I'm going to try making a drabble story for InuYasha, It's going to be all about Sessomaru(Who keeps his age undercover at 23) in present time Japan having to take care of his younger, as in WAY younger little brother, InuYasha, who is going to be only 4 years old, it's okay it won't cut into my uploading with Chromosonce Join Or Fall.**

**Just to Clarify**

**Allen, Kanda and Lavi are on a mission and were sent from the Black Order in -Man country to Katatura Town in Bleach county, soon after they arrive they meet Ichigo and Rukia, not far after that, they meet, Sessomaru, InuTaisho(Captain), Byakuya (Captain), and learn a few strange family secrets.**

**Not Long after that, they come across strange news, The Earl and Azien have joined forces, not long after that, the man named Naraku appears, he lurks in the shadows and was the one who nearly killed Byakuya!**

**Next was strange citing's of Noah appering, so far there have only been two, Rhode and Tykki, what side are they on? Good or bad? More confusion lurked above the Exorcist heads. They soon meet the twins Fujimaru and Matsuri Kudo, and leran of their friend, Lena Lee and two others kidnapped by the man in the shadows, Naraku. Not so long after that, Lord Segain (Captain) and Captain Uno-Hana join the group, they meet Kisuke and learn a dark secret, the answer to it may lead to the main question, what is Naraku? And what is his motive?**


	7. The REAL monsters Inside

**Yeah, Yeah, so the chapter's a bit late, well, very late, *Bows head* im sorry! I didn't have time to type at all! New shows poping up, new manga chapters, you get it right?**

**Well, Here's chapter 7! **

**The enemy has hold of the monster inside**

_**Re-Cap on Chapter 5…**_

"_Naraku is no normal person," Lord Segain started once they were all at Kisukes place, "he's an __**other worldly demon from futal era Japan**__, same with Captain InuTaisho, and his son Sessomaru. "Let's go!" Orihime and I had both ran out, now looking for the girl with the green hair__**, "No need to worry, just tell me who sent you and where you're other friends are."**_

"_I have no idea." Lena Lee spat out. "I've told you time and time again I know nothing!" "Listen girl," Naraku started, while walking closer to Lena Lee in the dark, "where you've come from, I've already dealt with your powers and I will kill the other two easily that had came along with you__**, now decide."**_

"_**Pl ease say you can save us. Please."**_

"_Tykki could have killed Kanda at anytime, but he dident…" Lavi started, "But why?""Simple;" Kisuke smiled one eye showing from under his green and white hat, __**"Azien and the Earl are not the real enemy."**_

"_**Naraku. You're a Dead Man."**_

Ichigo walked down the hallways of his school building, the same thing running past his mind, _"Azien and the Earl are not the real enemy." _

It bothered him. Azien killed the people he cared about in cold blood, the same for Allen who was walking next to Ichigo, the Earl had killed so many of his friends at the Black Order, and now Kisuke says that their not the real enemy?

"Oi, Allen, Ichigo-san,are you two okay?" Rukia asked concered on what the two had been thinking, _"Oh yeah, Rukia doesn't know…" _

"Yeah im fine," Allen said, trying to put on a fake smile, "I need to meet Lavi on the roof, see you later!"

"Allen…" Rukia whispered, she then turned around to face Ichigo, "Ichigo, you look like something's on your mind, is something troubleing you?"

"No," he answered blutly.

"He's just being his grumpy self again" Renji said while walking behind him.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo stormed down the hallway, not noticing he was on his way to the roof.

**Lavi POV**

I remember chasing a really nice looking girl up to this roof, "Hello~!" I knew she was hiding somewhere, she had the brightest short blonde hair, with brown beads mingled into it, her skin was a bit tan, and I really liked how she smelt… "actually, I don't even know why I was chasing her, and where's Allen?"

**All POV**

"so," the shadowed figured said, "what did Azien say to do again?"

"Hm…it's simple Grimmjow, we just have to tell them what Azien said and see if the'll listen to us" The two figures had continued walking around on the roof, until Lavi with Allen was in sight, the two exorcists turned to face the two Espada's in school uniform.

"And you two are?" Allen said, as the door to the roof swung open knocking poor Lavi smack in the face.

"Ouch! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Lavi yelled while holding his nose, "Ow! Ichigo watch where you swing that door!"

"Oh! Sorry Lavi I was-" he paused at the sight of the two other kids walking their way, "You.." the blue haired one made a toothy smile, the pale colored one with the indecent green eyes said nothing, they were both dressed in school uniform.

"Ichigo, Heh," he said, "we've come here ta tell you and your friends a lit'l somethin'"

"Grimmjow and I were sent here by Lord Azien and Earl-sama, we only wish to talk, no violence indented."

"Ului here is right" said the purple haired girl who came from behind the taller main in front of her, "Me and Tykki were sent here too,"

"Rhode, Tykki…" Allen said, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Ulquiorria, Grimmjow…" Ichigo said, his anger showed on his face, "what the hell do you two want?"

Grimmjow stepped forwards, "oh, you say that again; Ichigo?"

"Yeah! And I will, what the hell do you two want?"

"Now you're dead!" Grimmjow then lunged forwards, same with Ichigo, (AN:-Grimmjow and Uluqiorra both are now enrolled in Ichigo's school, oh, and there fighting in school uniform)

The two started to throw down, punches were dodged and collided, both of them fell back, Ichigo wiped the blood from his bottom lip, breathing heavily, same with Grimmjow, "ha…your strong, from our last fight, you've been training haven't you?"

"Ha…ha…no duh? Ha…I'm not a blue haired slacker, like you, Grimmjow"

"what you want me to put you outta your miser-"

"Grimmjow shut your mouth." They looked to Uluqiorra, he too wondered who spoke, "Look over here you bunch of idiots" the deep voice struck again, (AN:-Allen is on the roof too you know…hehehe…you know who was talking… )

They all looked to find a darker skinned, golden eyed Allen, a wicked smile plastered on to his face, Allen's white hair slightly turning black.

"Allen?" Ichigo yelled, just as Lavi and the rest of the gang reached the roof, "whats with you?"

He laughed, "Allen? Allen? Who's Allen? Last time I heard, my name was Nia'"

"Nia'?" Ichigo and Grimmjow both said, Uluqiorria stayed silent.

Lavi gasped, "The-The 14th?" he stepped back, "Allen let you out?"

"Why, yes he did, I never even had to fight to get out, it's like a strange pull forced me out, now, here I am…"

"Ugh!" Ichigo fell to his knees,

"Ichigo!" Orihime and Rukia ran over to him.

"Stay-Stay-away!" he yelled, his orange hair dulling in color, to a silver-gray, "A-Araga!"

His brown eyes, turning into a devious gold, his orange hair, a pale white.

"well well," Nia' started, "it's been some time since I've seen _you_ Ichigo, or should I call you, Hichigo?"

"The second one suits me better then the first," came a stren, yet rough voice.

…..

"Did it work? Kisuke?"

'Yup, looks like the Earl was able to take out their inner darkness…"

"This is bad,"

"Very, bad."

**You'll find out the new mystery character in chapter 8 or so!, Please Review! And read my newest story, My midget little brother!**


End file.
